The Wench in Bottom Lane
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: The foolhardy wench had no idea what she was getting into... Shyvana shook her head at Miss Fortune's folly. She would learn soon enough. Femmeslash; part 1.


This is a sort of request-though more like a suggestion-from my dear beta. I agree that we need more Shyvana sexiness in the world.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Thanks go to **Espada Harribel** gor beta reading this.

— **The Wench in Bottom Lane—**

Sarah Fortune, known on the battlefield simply as Miss Fortune—nor did she need a mister, thankyouverymuch—strode down her lane. On the opposite side of the field was a blonde young man dressed like your typical spunky adventurer/archeologist save the high tech gloves that flashed blue on his hands.

She could have killed him outright had he not been guarded by a stone sentry that dispensed lasers that could cut through even the toughest of armor, never mind the thin cotton crop top and leather breeches she wore. His lane partner, a brawny man in full battle regalia who had a propensity for spinning, was of no consequence and neither was her own, a mute healer who made beautiful music. Rather than engage, Miss Fortune settled for picking off the mindless minions that marched towards her and keeping count of the coin she won as a result. She did so love shiny, clinking things.

Moments passed during which she bided her time and taunted her target. As a bounty hunter, she was used to playing the waiting game and letting her prey tire itself out before closing in and the boy was doing that marvelously as he pushed further and further in an attempt to strike her. She let him get close to killing her once, just to keep him engaged and because she had been ready to return to the shop with overflowing coffers, and he fell easily for her gambit, over-extending his reach in an attempt to harass her into leaving the lane a second time.

Right where she wanted him.

Miss Fortune heard the echoing ping that summoned the aid of her allies and smirked at the _fortunate_ turn of events. The redhead holstered her twin pistols, and waited. Normally she'd be irritated by the gesture considering how she was dominating her lane and her opponent, a foolish blond man with a propensity to teleport about the battlefield using his fancy technology, but she was very much interested in the Champion playing the jungler role.

Three. Two. One.

Right on cue, a dragon made entirely of bleached white bone came bursting from the brush that shouldn't have been able to conceal such a large form. A normal person would have run screaming had they been on the opposing side and even an ally would have at least flinched, but Miss Fortune studied her nails instead. Boo. There was dirt under what were usually pristine white crescents. Her opponent faltered, caught in the dragon's sights and Miss Fortune rolled her shoulders, deceptively delicate hands sliding to the holsters strapped to her upper thighs.

She began counting again, slowly, and when she got to 20, she leveled the barrels of her guns with the young man pinned beneath the bone dragon and let loose a barrage of bullets. They passed harmlessly through the lunging reptile, who shot her an irritated look nonetheless, but the blond cried out and his body disappeared in a column of blinding white light.

Miss Fortune let the minions push the lane while she swaggered over to Shyvana, whose dragon form dispersed in a wave of heat. When the purple-haired woman stood, dark eyes were wild. She looked like some sort of feral goddess with the bone headdress jutting out of spiky purple locks that had been kept somewhat under control by way of a long braid. She wore a fur-skin ensemble that barely kept the more R-rated parts of her concealed from view and left tanned expanses of skin uncovered and, more importantly, untethered in case she needed to shed her human form. There were pointed tattoos around narrowed eyes and along her hairline inked with a vivid red and they really just completed the wild woman look in the best of ways.

Wait, why was she glaring like that anyway? Miss Fortune stopped gawking long enough to tune into a husky voice saying, "—like a fool instead of finishing Ezreal quickly so that I could aid someone who actually needed it."

Miss Fortune assumed a wounded expression, though she knew it wouldn't be anywhere near convincing. Sure enough, Shyvana scowled, her Rage building. She had never been one for mincing words. "I was quaking in my boots, Shyv. I'm glad you could make time for little old me." The dragon spun on her heel, furs ruffling indignantly, and would have stormed off, but Miss Fortune stepped in front of her, barring her path. She stood entirely too close, baiting the other woman with her proximity as well as a quiet, "I can thank you properly if you'd like..."

Shyvana exhaled sharply, a vortex of flame building around firmly planted feet, but they licked harmlessly over Miss Fortune's boots. "Back off."

"Impressive," the redhead drawled. "But I'm not scared of you."

Shyvana snorted, smoke curling from her nostrils, and opened her mouth to say something scathing before deciding better of it. The dragon retreated without a backward glance, though she could feel brilliant green eyes following after her. This hadn't been the first time the vivacious woman had overstepped her place and, if past behaviors were of any indication, if wouldn't be the last. The dragon's instinct was to fight her pursuer rather than to flee, but she knew better than to tangle with the likes of Sarah Fortune. The woman was up to something. Shyvana could smell a strange, subtle shift in the redhead's scent when she was in pursuit-one that the dragon couldn't quite place her finger on. She was young-at least by dragon standards-and had more experience chasing than being chased, so this was both new and unnerving.

It had been several weeks of cat and mouse and her nerves were frayed-not the best state of mind in a role where concentration and situational awareness was key. Shyvana nearly stumbled into the enemy jungler, Master Yi, on her way to the Blue Buff and he disappeared in a Flash, leaving her to growl wrathfully. Had she not wasted time with the wench in bottom lane, she could have pulled the beast guarding it and awarded the buff to the lithe blonde girl in middle lane—which was often just called "mid"—who needed it for her luminescent spellcasting.

Shyvana's ire fueled the flames that sped her across the field and she made no effort to control her temper as she circled around and approached top lane. Judging by the cacophony of pings that came simultaneously from everywhere and nowhere, making her temples throb, it was evident that the surly Noxian soloing the lane wanted her attention. His Summoner had insisted on the jungle role even after hers had selected her and staked their own claim, so most of his sullenness stemmed from the person who controlled him.

Most of it, anyway. The Champions hailing from the magical city state of Noxus weren't known for being the most pleasant of folks. Shyvana had no interest in the politics of those living in "civilised" areas, preferring the solitude of the mountains over being governed and made to fight under a banner for a cause she didn't quite grasp. The dragon shook her head ruefully before turning her attention to middle lane. Perhaps she could be of assistance to Lux after all. The enemy middle lane was overrun with invisible, explosive fungus and the Yordle who was steadily building a barricade along the entrances needed to be dealt with swiftly.

Twenty five minutes into the battle, the Summoners thought it time to challenge the horror that lurked in an abyss to the Northwest of the field. Baron Nashor. The undulating many-eyed beast was the stuff of nightmares, but upon its defeat they would be awarded the beast's blessing and the power to turn the match in their favour.

Miss Fortune joined the fray before Shyvana did and she shot the dragon a sly smile when she saw her, pistols sounding off in powerful unison. They were called Shock and Awe not only as a result of her sense of humour and the array of puns and innuendos that could be made, but because of the feelings they inspired in the bounties she bagged. Shyvana rolled her eyes in an unconcealed gesture of annoyance. Crouching, she called on the power of the Rage she'd built and flames pooled at her feet, spurring her on in a leap. By the time she had smashed into the monster, she had shed her human form and Baron released and earthshaking roar as it recoiled.

This fight would go easily in their favour just as long as they kept their wits about them. Lux shot an occasional Lucent Singularity towards the river that ran parallel to the pit, the twinkling orb of light pushing back the fog of war and granting her sight. Should the enemy team try and poach their kill, the time warping effect of the singularities would also slow they're approach.

Shyvana gave an approving nod at the young girl's foresight, her claws raking deep gouges in Baron's puce flesh. The rancid smell of the electric green fluid that dripped from the wounds and left its mouth in a torrent made her eyes water. Then, there was a commotion: Darius was behaving foolishly, his Ultimate ability wasted in a display of male ego and impatience, and the enemy team chose that moment to rush into the pit, full force. In the ensuing chaos, Shyvana was bucked off of Baron Nashor, her large frame flattening allies and enemies alike. She felt, rather than saw, her tail sweep Miss Fortune's legs from under her and reverted forms to prevent further casualties.

Shyvana moved quickly, instinctively, to protect her ally from harm-never mind that Miss Fortune had been getting under her skin. When Shyvana straightened, her arms around the bounty hunter, she realized too late that there hadn't been any real danger. Before she could have dropped Miss Fortune unceremoniously, a full set of lips tickled against the curve of her jaw, daring her, as they had for weeks, to lose her patience and _do something about it_.

This time, the dragon's hot temper won out.

If asked, Champions on either team that day would confess to seeing a large, white-maned dragon streaking off with a red-haired wench swinging from the shredded fabric clenched between sharp fangs. Their Summoners would rage about shoddy "servers" and swear up and down for the umpteenth time that they were through with the League of Legends as well as some mysterious entity called Riot.

* * *

Miss Fortune grunted as her back met the cool earth. She rolled to a stop some distance from the point of impact and didn't get a chance to gain her bearings before Shyvana was upon her. The dragon's forearms rested on either side of her, a broad chest pinning her legs and preventing her from moving. The huntress had become the hunted and the little thrill of fear that rippled through her became a full blown wave of terror. She had wanted Shyvana's attention, but she wasn't entirely certain she was ready for all _this_ now. For a moment, Miss Fortune wasn't sure if the dragon was going to mount her or use her as a chew toy, her breath catching in her throat as a burning gaze beheld her from beneath wickedly curved horns.

Shyvana gave one long, loud sniff and her lip curled, revealing a canine the length of the redhead's arm. She leaned in and Miss Fortune took a steadying breath. Option B: chew toy, then. The bounty hunter reached for her pistols only to realize, belatedly, that they'd been lost during her tumble and her stomach sank. She had expected to die in a bar in Bilgewater with a knife in her back and far too much rum in her system-not like this. The growl that rumbled in the broad chest made her very bones quake and she released an undignified and involuntary squeak. A pirate had the good sense to know when she was beat and when to curry the favour of the person—or, in this case, beast—who had bested her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. It won't happen again!" She tried her best to look contrite and the expression felt stiff and awkward. "Let's just forget about this mess and start over fresh."

The dragon made a strange sound, like the rustle of many turning pages, and it took Miss Fortune a moment to realize Shyvana was laughing. What was so damn funny?

"I warned you not to push me, wench," Shyvana said, her voice a strange duality of the timbre of a growl and a woman's throatiness. She leaned closer still, smirking, though the action looked far more threatening than triumphant to the pinned woman. Shyvana wasn't sure what she enjoyed more: being right or the stench of fear that rolled off the bounty hunter in waves.

After some consideration, the dragon decided the latter was far more delectable. She lifted her haunches, tail twitching across the ground like a cat's, and Miss Fortune began to struggle in futile earnest.

"W-what about a trade?" She'd heard that dragons appreciated riches perhaps more than even she did. The toothy grin she received in response made Miss Fortune blanch, but she stuck to her guns, her gaze sliding to Shock and Awe. "Let me up and—"

"You must think me a fool, Fortune," Shyvana hissed. Her whipping tail knocked the pistols further away and the redhead swore inwardly. "I will accept your trade; your body for your life."

"My body?" Miss Fortune echoed incredulously. She couldn't help the appraising glance she cast over what little of the dragon's form she could see from her position on her back.

"That was what you wanted, was it not?" A rumble started again in Shyvana's chest, but this time there was a pleased note to it. "You desired my attentions."

"Yes, but..." Shyvana laughed again at Miss Fortune's flabbergasted expression and the redhead tensed indignantly. The dragon didn't really expect the _human_ woman to service her in... in _that_ manner... Did she?!

A spined muzzle dipped towards her face and Miss Fortune cringed, but in the interval it took her to screw her eyes shut, Shyvana had shed her reptilian form. The warm weight on her body was no longer restrictive and the face that nuzzled between her breasts, making her squirm, was feral and beautiful.

"Damn if you aren't just the sexiest wild woman on the Fields of Justice," Miss Fortune murmured, smirking. Sure, there was the Cougar, Nidalee, with her curvaceous form and mocha skin and the Avarosan warrior, Sejuani, whose glare could chill you just as effectively as her toned, sculpted form could warm you—

"No more talk."

Before Miss Fortune could mouth off again, Shyvana busied full lips with her own. Her hands went to the front of the redhead's already tattered top and made short work of the breast band beneath it and she palmed tanned swells roughly. Miss Fortune was a fan of tanning in the nude, that much was evident from her evenly bronzed skin.

There was no gentleness to the way the dragon handled her admittedly sensitive breasts, but Miss Fortune didn't have the presence of mind to protest as stronger fingers rolled and tugged her nipples. Electric jolts of pleasure shot along her spine, rendering her eager and submissive-but it wouldn't last long. Not if she had anything to say about it. When Shyvana added her tongue and lips to the mix, marking full swells with obvious possessiveness, Miss Fortune was startled by just how much she enjoyed the dragon's territorial behavior. She squirmed, trying to flip their position, but Shyvana caught both her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head with a warning growl.

Miss Fortune's breath hitched as emerald orbs met dark eyes, the irises of which had been swallowed by widely dilated pupils. The growl softened into a purr and Shyvana returned her attention to Miss Fortune's breasts. Shyvana took in the woman's scent, a mixture of spices and the clean smell of salt air, and her purr intensified.

"You've pursued a dragon without knowing what that would mean for you as my mate," she husked, nipping hard enough to draw blood. The curvaceous form pinned beneath her bucked and shivered in response and a blinding surge of possessiveness had Shyvana forcing Miss Fortune onto her hands and knees before she could register the desire to do so. She blanketed her body over the bounty hunter, her sex becoming slick as she ground against the full curve of Miss Fortune's rear.

It was now that she recognized the strange scent the redhead had been giving off for weeks now as arousal.

"You won't be able to bed any other," Shyvana continued, trembling with the effort of remaining still. "You are mine."

Miss Fortune groaned, reaching behind her to bury her hand in dark purple locks. She was pleasantly surprised by how silky they were, though she wasn't sure when Shyvana had shed the headdress. "Would you shut up and fuck me?"

The foolhardy wench had no idea what she was getting into... Shyvana shook her head at Miss Fortune's folly, but that didn't stop her from sliding her hand down the flat of the redhead's abdomen. She would learn soon enough.

Shyvana slipped long fingers into wet heat, curving slightly, and the redhead cried out, her backside coming into firm contact with Shyvana's pelvis as she moved with each thrust. Miss Fortune had never been taken quite so deeply before and her pussy throbbed at the rough treatment, her fingers making furrows in the soft earth. Her mind went utterly blank, her body moving instinctively to prolong the pleasure that threatened to take over her in a wave. Somehow, Shyvana knew every spot that made her quiver and she took full advantage, ravishing Miss Fortune inside and out with nimble fingers, soft lips, and a talented tongue.

By the time the dragon was satiated, Miss Fortune's throat would be raw from screaming and her muscles sore from spasming.

...

"Are you going to middle lane or bottom with me, Nidalee?"

The Cougar opened her mouth to respond, but then her nostrils flared. She went stock still, her pupils dilating. "Dragonkin."

"What?"

"You are... marked by dragon." Nidalee canted her head to the right, curiosity on her features. "Powerful magics at work."

"What?!" Miss Fortune examined herself, turning about like a dog chasing its tail, but she couldn't see the mark the Cougar spoke of.

Nidalee's brilliant emerald gaze flicked to a point over Miss Fortune's shoulder. Then, she nodded her head slowly and slunk away to top lane without another word.

Shyvana was walking towards the Nexus. Her gaze was trained on Miss Fortune.

"You..." Miss Fortune wasn't sure if she was more annoyed or astonished. Somehow, Shyvana had bullied the female Champions into the higher lanes, leaving Miss Fortune with an intelligent polar bear outfitted with metal armor. He, too, nodded his acknowledgement of the mark that Shyvana had left on Miss Fortune before loping into their lane.

"Mate," Shyvana returned evenly.

"This is ridiculous," Miss Fortune proclaimed.

"Take care what you wish for, Mate." Shyvana's expression was unapologetic and she leaned in, scenting as she tucked a fiery lock of hair behind Miss Fortune's ear. When she leaned away, dark eyes were wild. "After the match, you will come see me."

Miss Fortune watched Shyvana lope off into the jungle, her heart beating fast. Just what had she gotten herself into? The only woman who could give her answers was trotting effortlessly through the jungle, her command still lingering in her wake.

The bounty hunter sighed and resolved to get her answer at a later date. When she swaggered past their middle lane Champion, a plant mage by the name of Zyra, she, too, sniffed, then took a quick step away from her, burning orange orbs narrowed. Were all of the non-human Champions going to gawk at her like a carnival sideshow?

Her temper flaring, Miss Fortune stormed into her lane and managed to draw first blood from the Yordle who gaped and confirmed her suspicions. Perhaps she needed to find out sooner than later.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
